


Hello, Goodbye

by 48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2019 reuploads, Dark Comedy, Episode: s11e14 The Vessel, Episode: s14e17 Game Night, M/M, Stalking, Trans Sam Winchester, mentioned and alluded to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue/pseuds/48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue
Summary: Like father, like son.
Relationships: Jack Kline & Sam Winchester, Sam/Lucifer implied
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Hello, Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> part of the reuploads from 2019

Lucifer isn't a stranger to banishment sigils.

Sam hadn't exactly been shy about using them, particularly once he realized Lucifer could still find him after Castiel warded them anyway.

But Lucifer had remained patient, back in the old days of the Apocalypse.

He'd even been patient after Sam didn't let him in the second time, and he had to settle for drab little Castiel instead. Not the best way to get close, incredibly frustrating, really, but Lucifer missed that, all the same.

And once Sam tried his patience and the truth came out, he'd been angry, sure, but it's not like Sam wasn't used to that. Even when planning on cleaning up Dean's guts after making Sam watch, Sam has to know by now he's doing it for his own good. Lucifer wouldn't make it permanent, either. He just needed to let off a little steam.

Anyway, it's not like Sam hasn't seen it all before. Doesn't change what's in the cards, and that Sam just has to come around and let him stay. (They let Castiel stay, after all he'd done. Lucifer deserves that much, when he has more claim to Sam than any of them. They'd shared forever in Hell, after all, and there was no pretending otherwise.)

\--

In the years that followed, Sam had to get good real fast, particularly whenever Lucifer tried to corner him alone. It's not like Cage could hold him anymore, broken as it was, and after Amara, nothing in the Bunker really kept Lucifer out. He'd redone all the warding on his own, and no amount of Sam's scrambling could undo it.

(Sam never told anyone about these unannounced visits in his room. There's too much fear, too much left unsaid. Lucifer figures they had to start somewhere.)

"Look, Sammy-"

Lucifer hasn't even gotten to his first bullet point on starting over or the brilliant talks of co-parenting before Sam throws a hand on the wall, bloody banishment sigil hastily constructed and ready-to-go.

It's not long before the haste becomes habit, becomes necessity, and then almost dull routine.

Doesn't stop Sam from having a panic attack every time Lucifer shows his face,Â but Lucifer will take the small victory for what it is, even if Sam still won't hear him out.

Can't have him forget who he belongs to, after all.

But Lucifer remains optimistic.

Sam had never gotten away, not really, no matter how far he's run. And his son was his own blood and grace, no matter how Sam tried to hide from it.

It's cute, though, seeing how attached Sam's gotten to his kid.

Poetic, really.

One day Lucifer would have them both. He just has to get them to see that there was no running from destiny, only postponing it.

\--

The novelty of his true vessel bonding with his son gets old and stale real fast. Hard not to, when every time you try to show up and have some family time they find a way to ruin it.

"Guys, c'mon, we can talk about this, work something out-"

Sam and Jack stop sipping their smoothies in unison, Sam half-choking, and Jack glaring at Lucifer from over his suspended spoon above a spilt bowl of milk and cereal, and then there's light and force, and the cold recedes as Lucifer gets thrown back with another banishment sigil drawn his way.

Lucifer really doesn't like being in the doghouse.

\--

When the next week rolls around, the two of them even saw the new Stars Wars movie and got pancakes afterwards without him, and that stung.

"Sam, you're going to become anemic if you keep this up-" He manages to warn, but then Jack's the one drawing a sigil this time and Lucifer is still left out to dry.

That's finally when Lucifer decides he needs to try new tactics. He's been patient for so long, but patience yields nothing without action.

\--

Mistakes were made. Lucifer will admit that. He'd almost gotten Jack to hear him out, and then it all had to be ruined. Then, all it takes is some ill-timed forced truth-telling and suddenly everyone's up in arms.

Lucifer doesn't really see why it's such a big deal. Sure, he tortured Sam. Sam had it coming.

Doesn't mean he doesn't love them both.

It just means they have to adjust their expectations.

Every family has it's fights. But if being trapped downstairs with Michael taught Lucifer anything, it's that no family situation is unsalvageable provided there is mandated time for hashing things out.

\--

Nick, however, is loyal. Nick knows what it is to have a family ripped away, and while he's more loyal to Lucifer than his own wife, he won't let the injustice go unpunished.

Which is why, when Nick helps him recover himself, Lucifer is sure this is going to work.

Sure, they had tried to kill him and failed. Sure, some people had said some things they were going to regret.

But if Sam has taught him anything, it's that blood always wills out, and family isn't as worthless as Lucifer thought it could be. Backstabbing and trying to kill each other are just par for the course.

And even if Jack tries to throw another tantrum about it, well, he has Sam, after all. Sammy doesn't even have to say yes, not with the ritual they've found. All Nick needs to do is burn Jack and Sam and Lucifer's blood and grace together and finish the ritual, and that backdoor into Sam's squishy noggin' will do all the heavy lifting for them.

Then Sam can't say no, or ignore him. You can't run from domestic discussions inside your head, and Jack won't risk any damage to the parent that makes him feel most secure.

\--

Before Lucifer has one metaphysical foot out of the Empty, Jack waves a hand, and Lucifer gets thrown back into the portal with a frustrated howl.

Honestly, Lucifer probably should've seen this coming.

The writing was on the wall.

Literally.

Sam had an uncanny knack for drawing banishment sigils at the worst time, and it seems like junior picked up the lessonsÂ and made them his own.

And with that, Lucifer finds himself swallowing a bitter pill.

They might be postponing the inevitable, but postponing their time together indefinitely might be all it takes.


End file.
